Love Somebody
by kachilee07
Summary: She needed time to think. He followed behind, determined to show her that she belonged. One shot.


**Author's Note: So I went for a walk this morning on the beach and ended up dancing around in the waves (don't even judge; it was totally awesome). And this came out of that.**

**(Obviously I'm doing much better. Figured some things out..sorta. But I'm good.)**

**Oh, and for those who follow along with my little series, this takes place during Just Might Make Me Believe, right after Kate goes to L.A. It seemed to fit there. But as with all of my one shots, it's not necessary to have read them to understand what's going on. :)**

* * *

Sunlight was starting to peep through the curtains, shining right on James' face. Groaning a little at the brightness cutting through his eyelids, he rolled over, throwing his arm out. His eyes opened in surprise at finding the other half of the bed empty. Slowly he sat up, arms stretching overhead as he glanced around. He found a note propped up on the nightstand. Frowning slightly, James grabbed it and began to read.

_"Couldn't sleep, but didn't want to wake you. Went for a walk on the beach. Love you, Kate."_

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Was it just his imagination, or was she starting to pull away from him? He was getting ready to leave with the guys on their South American leg of the tour. He kept trying to convince Kate to go with them, but she was dead set on staying, getting ready for her store to open.

Things were going good; at least that's what James thought. But still, there was something there between him and Kate. Some sort of block that she put up between them. He was trying his best to break it down, to show her that this was real for him. But for every step he took closer to her, she took two more away.

He glanced over once more at the empty spot where she should've been. Eyes set, he rolled out of bed, determined to do whatever it took.

* * *

Kate walked along the shore, allowing the waves to crash up over her feet, engulfing her ankles into the water. Her toes dug into the sand, reappearing as the water receded. She'd been out here for over an hour now, just aimlessly walking along. She'd left everything in the car; her shoes, wallet, even her phone. She didn't want any distractions.

The sun was still rising into the sky. The beach was empty, save for herself. No one bothered to be up this early, and if they were, they surely weren't wandering the shore. It was the perfect setting for her to just think.

She loved James, truly she did. But that scared her. In the few short weeks that she'd been here, L.A. had become her home. What would happen when this relationship ended? Because she was sure it was going to end. Nothing lasted forever; and certainly not a relationship with a handsome pop star.

Kate laughed to herself. What was he even doing with her? She'd asked herself this countless times in the past few weeks. What did he even see in her? She wasn't his type. And she certainly didn't belong in this world of Hollywood glitz and glam. Surely James had to see that.

She reached a hand down, allowing the water to flow over it as she walked. Up in the distance she saw a figure making it's way towards her. Unconcerned, she turned back towards the water. The sun shone down on her face, causing her lips to curve up in a contented smile. _This_ was where she belonged.

The waves came crashing up harder, just a little further up. Once again, she let her hands fall down, touching the foam with her fingertips. She giggled like a small child, delighted with herself as the warm water encased her hands.

That was how James saw her as he approached where she was. Her face was looking down at the water that was rising against her legs. She laughed as it crashed up against her, completely soaking her shorts. A grin made its way onto his own face as he took in her form.

"It's not every day you see someone that enthralled by the water."

Kate's eyes lifted to see James standing a few feet away from her, a grin on his face. She should've known he'd find her. He always did. Her heart stuttered in her chest at his gaze. She gave him a small smile, shrugging her shoulders.

"I love the ocean. Who says you have to be a kid to enjoy playing in the water?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

James laughed in acknowledgement. He moved over to her, taking her hand in his own. "You're absolutely right," he said, right before twirling her around. Kate shrieked a little, almost falling into the water. She looked up to see James' eyes laughing down at her, a mischievous look in them.

"You're going to try to drown me, aren't you?" she accused, trying to hold back her own laugh. James looked at her, contemplating.

"I wasn't planning on it. But now that you've said something….," he trailed off. Kate saw the look in his eyes and dodged out of his grasp right as he lunged for her.

Giggling like mad, she ran as fast as the water would allow her to, turning around and splashing him whenever she could. James chased her, a devious grin on his face the whole time. Kate stopped at one point, startling him. As he made a grab for her, she quickly turned the opposite direction and evaded him, causing him to fall right into the water.

As he came up, he heard her delighted laughter. His own heart flipped in his chest as he caught sight of her. She was standing there, the sunlight shining brightly in her hair as she covered her mouth, trying to stop her laughter. Before she could even think, James lunged and grabbed onto her, swinging her over his shoulder.

Kate shrieked once more in surprise. James headed further out into the water, causing Kate to panic slightly. "Diamond, put me down! You know I don't like to go this far out!"

He chuckled deviously, a hand coming up to tap her rear end lightly. "Better hold your breath," he warned two seconds before tossing her. Kate screamed as she hit the water. She sputtered as she came up, flipping her wet hair out of her face.

"You asshole!" she yelled, but her voice was drowned out by his own laughter. James stood there, eyes shining in amusement as he took in the pissed off female in front of him. Kate made her way back to him, slapping him on the chest. "You better watch yourself, Diamond," she threatened.

James just grinned at her, not even concerned. He grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her back to shore behind him. As they approached the beach, he suddenly stopped, causing Kate to bump into him. James turned around and pulled her into his arms, beginning to sway. Confused, Kate tilted her head back to look into his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. James leaned his head down, his lips brushing lightly over hers before answering.

"What's it look like? I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the world," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly he moved back, twirling her under his arm before pulling her back to him. Kate couldn't help herself; she laughed at him.

"You're ridiculous, James."

He grinned down at her again, pulling her closer so her head was resting on his chest. "Love you, Kate," he said to her.

A warm glow filled her chest. "Love you too," she murmured back after a few moments.

They stood there, dancing as the water lapped at their ankles. For the moment, both of them felt completely at peace.


End file.
